UH-60 Blackhawk
The UH-60 Black Hawk is a utility helicopter seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts ''and [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered]]. It also makes a brief appearance in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. In Game ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Remastered The UH-60s in the game were used by the U.S. Military to transport U.S. Marines to the Middle Eastern city where they were searching for Khaled Al-Asad in the level "Charlie Don't Surf". A Black Hawk (Hammer 2-4) was used by the Special Air Service to infiltrate a cargo ship in the level "Crew Expendable", while a second Black Hawk (Hammer Two-Six) extracts Nikolai with John Price and his team from Russia in the end of the level "Blackout", shortly before being shot down by an enemy Stinger missile in the following level, "Hunted". It is also used in "The Sins of the Father" by SAS and USMC Joint Forces to track down Victor Zakhaev (callsign Vulture One-Six). In "All In", a Black Hawk is seen dropping Marines at the launch facility. A crashed Black Hawk is seen in "Heat" with a still-functional Minigun, used as a defensive turret against the Ultranationalists. A Blackhawk provides minigun support in "Crew Expendable" and "The Sins of the Father", taking out enemy positions that the player cannot destroy. In "All In", a Blackhawk inserts Two-Six Team into the battlefield. Known Black Hawks *Vulture One-Six *Hammer Two-Four *Hammer Two-Six *Striker 6-4 *Striker 6-2 ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The player controls the minigun on a Black Hawk supporting the ground troops. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Pave Low has displaced both the Black Hawk and the Sea Knight as the main transport helicopter, though the UH-60 is still seen in both campaign and Special Ops. Appearance in Campaign The Black Hawk, instead of being armed with an M134 minigun, uses an M61 Vulcan cannon with explosive 20mm rounds. *"S.S.D.D." *"Exodus" *"Of Their Own Accord" *"Just Like Old Times" Known Black Hawks *Gunslinger-One *Dagger-Two-One (destroyed) Spec Ops *Big Brother *Wardriving ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' The Black Hawk makes a brief appearance as the exfil helicopter in the mission Closing In. It appears with rocket pods. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' The Blackhawk is in "Black Tuesday", used as an evac for Team Metal from the NY Stock Exchange. Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook used a door mounted M134 Minigun to destroy pursuing Mi-24s in a helicopter duel down Wall Street. In Survival Mode, it is used as the transport the Delta Squad and Riot Shield Squad deploy from. Appearance in Campaign The Black Hawk again uses M134 Minigun, instead of being armed with a M61. It appears in the missions: *"Black Tuesday" *"Goalpost" *"Iron Lady" *"Down the Rabbit Hole" Known Black Hawks *Helix-Three-Two *Helix-Four-Two *Deuce *Ridley *Catfish *Dragon Lady *Metal-Hawke Appearance in Spec Ops *Charges Set *Hit and Run ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' The Blackhawk reappears in Black Ops II. In the mission "Cordis Die", one LAPD Blackhawk is shot down in Los Angeles. Several others are seen later in the mission. Several unmarked Blackhawks can be seen during the mission Karma; first, while entering the elevator and looking out to the swimming pool; next, when inserted all Cordis Die's mercenary reinforcements. It also appears in Strike Force missions FOB Spectre and Shipwreck. In Shipwreck, several Blackhawks inserted the SEAL teams. ''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' The Blackhawk makes a return in Call of Duty: Ghosts. At the End of Brave New World, UH60's can be seen in the last cutscene. Several UH-60s are used in the level Legends Never Die to transport Rorke, Elias and several other special forces soldiers. It was mostly replaced by Eurocopter EC-635 and NH90. They also appear in All or Nothing, as extraction from sinking U.S.S. Liberator, in "Birds of Prey" and in "Severed Ties", where Logan Walker is using the mounted Minigun. One UH-60 also appears in the multiplayer map Behemoth in the killstreak Heli Gunner. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered UH-60 Blackhawk RAF CoD4.png|The Royal Air Force Black Hawk. UH-60 Blackhawk CoD4.jpg|US Marines aboard a Black Hawk about to deploy. UH-60_Crew_Expendable_COD4.png|In mission "Crew Expendable". Minigun_firing_from_UH-60_Crew_Expendable_COD4.png UH-60_Blackout_COD4.png|In mission "Blackout". UH-60_Blackhawk_FNG_COD4.png|A Black Hawk in "F.N.G.". UH-60_Blackhawk_Hunted_COD4.png|In "Hunted". Blackhawk_about_to_get_hit_COD4.png Blackhawk_being_hit_by_Stinger_COD4.png Crashed Blackhawk in Hunted.png|A crashed Black Hawk in "Hunted". Crashed_UH-60_Safehouse_COD4.png|Crashed UH-60 in "Safehouse". Crashed_UH-60_Heat_COD4.png|Crashed UH-60 in "Heat". Vulture One-Six COD4.png Blackhawk firing missiles COD4.png|Vulture One-Six firing missiles. UH-60_Blackhawk_Charlie_Don't_Surf_cutscene_COD4.png Close_up_Blackhawk_Charlie_dont_surf.png|Close-up of Blackhawk in "Charlie Don't Surf". Blackhawks.jpg Marines_in_UH-60_Charlie_don't_Surf_COD4.png UH-60s CoD4.jpg|A UH-60 with Marines on-board. Marines_rappeling_from_UH-60_Charlie_Don't_Surf_COD4.png|Marines fast-roping from a UH-60 in "Charlie Don't Surf". UH-60_deploying_Marines_All_In_COD4.png|Marines deploying from an UH-60. UH-60 Crew Expandable MWR.png|UH-60 in the remastered version of the mission "Crew Expandable". Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) On Aproach CoD4DS.png |UH-60 in mission "On Approach". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Blackhawk in The only easy day....png|A Blackhawk in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". UH-60 Blackhawk Exodus MW2.png|Blackhawk in "Exodus". UH-60_about_to_get_hit_by_RPG-7_missile_Exodus_MW2.png UH-60_Blackhawk_going_down_Exodus_MW2.png Shadow_Company_Blackhawk_going_down_Just_Like_Old_Times_MW2.png|A Shadow Company Blackhawk going down. Blackhawk in FB Phoenix.png|In "S.S.D.D.". Blackhawk_Enemy_of_My_Enemy_MW2.png|A parked Blackhawk in "The Enemy of My Enemy". UH-60 Of Their Own Accord MW2.png|Dagger-Two-One, the helicopter that extracts Hunter Two-One from the Department of Commerce. UH-60_going_down_Of_their_own_accord_MW2.png Crashed_UH-60.png|Crashed UH-60 in "Second Sun". Crashed UH-60 Black Hawk Overwatch MW2.png|Crashed UH-60 in mission "Overwatch". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Blackhawk_side_view_Black_Tuesday_MW3.png|In "Black Tuesday". UH-60s_Goalpost_MW3.png Blackhawk_Goalpost_MW3.png|In "Goalpost". Blackhawk_going_down_Goalpost_MW3.png UH-60_going_down_Goalpost_MW3.png|Blackhawk going down. Blackhawk Crashed Bakaara MW3.jpg|The crashed Black Hawk on Bakaara. UH-60 Blackhawk Iron Lady MW3.png|Blackhawk in "Iron Lady". UH-60s_Iron_Lady_MW3.png UH-60_Down_the_rabbit_hole_MW3.png|Blackhawk in "Down the Rabbit Hole". Blackhawk_Stay_Sharp_MW3.png|Blackhawk in Spec Ops mission "Stay Sharp". Blackhawk_Hit_and_Run_MW3.png|Blackhawk in Spec Ops mission "Hit and Run". UH-60_Over_Reactor_MW3.png|Blackhawk in Spec Ops mission "Over Reactor". UH-60_Blackhawk_Dome_MW3.png|Blackhawk flying over Dome, delivering Delta Squad. Call of Duty: Black Ops II UH-60 Blackhawk Karma model BOII.png UH-60 Blackhawk Cordis Die BOII.png|Blackhawks fly over Los Angeles. UH-60 Blackhawk going down BOII.png|LAPD Blackhawk going down. Chinese Black Hawk.jpg|Chinese UH-60 Blackhawk. UH-60 Black Hawk Cordis Die BOII.png|UH-60 Blackhawk in downtown L.A. delivering FBI agents. UH-60 Blackhawk Top View BOII.png|Top view. UH-60 Blackhawk Carrier BOII.png|Blackhawk as seen in Carrier. SDC_UH-60_Shipwreck_BO2.png|UH-60 Blackhawk in Shipwreck. Call of Duty: Ghosts UH-60_Blackhawks_Legends_Never_Die_CoDG.png|Several UH-60s seen during Legends Never Die. UH-60_Blackhawk_side_view_CoDG.png|In Homecoming. UH-60_Blackhawk_All_or_Nothing_CoDG.png|In All or Nothing. UH-60_Blackhawks_Severed_Ties_CoDG.png|In Severed Ties. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In "Blackout", at the UH-60 that extracts the SAS has Russian pilots, but in level "Hunted", after the crash, the pilots are different. *The Black Hawks in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare have the Royal Air Force markings. All of the UH-60s in the Modern Warfare games are in the RAF paint job. *A crashed Black Hawk originally featured in the multiplayer map Crash, but it was replaced with a CH-46 Sea Knight to replicate the setting of "Aftermath" more effectively. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Exodus and Wardriving, the Black Hawks that are supposed to be evacuating civilians can be occasionally seen. *In the Special Ops mission Big Brother, the gunner's feet are sticking through the floor of Gunslinger-One. *It is possible to shoot down a Black Hawk with an AT4 in "Just Like Old Times". *In "Exodus", after the C-130 crashes, player can see a UH-60 rise from a backyard only to be shot down. *All helicopters are missing a pilot and co-pilot. *When a Blackhawk goes down no one is in the helicopter, even when it is full. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In the map Bakaara, there is a Black Hawk in the middle of the map, destroyed, but with a working minigun. This is a reference to the 2001 film Black Hawk Down. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In mission "Karma", Blackhawks transporting Mercs can be destroyed with one shot from high caliber sniper rifle or shooting the pilot. References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Helicopters